Can't Stop Staring
by achillespelides
Summary: Penelope and Basilton have been friends since before they can remember. One day, Penny announces that her parents are adopting a boy their age who recently lost his uncle. After meeting Penny's new brother at dinner, Baz cannot stop thinking about him and his stupid, foolish name: Simon Snow. (Normal AU) (Really shit title I couldn't think of anything better)
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Bunce and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch have been best friends since before they can remember. Their fathers have been good friends since college and their two families are closely knit. They spend the holidays together, go on vacations together, and have practically become one large family. Penelope and Baz do everything together; take the same classes, join the same clubs, go to the same concerts and movies.

The two of them are sitting in Penny's room. Penny's lying down on his bed, flipping through a book. Baz is sitting at his desk, typing a paper. He sips his Starbucks and Penny drinks her cup of tea. The two are silent as they work, both very diligent students. But then Penny can't take it any longer. She's been stalling telling Baz the big news, but she knows she's waited too long now. She couldn't procrastinate any longer.

"Hey, Baz?" she says, casually closing her book. Baz swivels around in his chair and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"So, I sort of have something to tell you. Something big."

He just raises his eyebrow even further. Baz doesn't like it when people talk around the point. (Penny knows this but doesn't care).

"My parents, are, well . . " Penny started, unsure of how to say this. She usually speaks very eloquently but her throat feels clogged and her mind is blurry. "they're adopting someone. A boy."

"Like, a baby?" Baz asks, amusement flickering in his eyes. Penny already has siblings; there's no need for more.

"No, he's our age, I think."

Baz scoffs. "Why?"

"I'm not completely sure," Penny sighs, rolling over onto her back. Baz stands up and flops onto the bed beside her, his shoulder pressing into hers. "Apparently mum used to work with his uncle and his uncle just passed away, and now he needs a place to stay."

"He doesn't have any other family?"

"No, I don't think so," Penny replies.

"Can't he live by himself? He's nearly old enough," Baz says, not understanding Mrs. Bunce's reasoning.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't know, Basil. Mum says that he's not in a very . . . healthy place right now. He shouldn't be left alone." Penny looks over at Baz, who is staring at the ceiling. He's as unreadable as ever. "It's only for this year. Then he'll go to uni."

"So your mother is adopting a teenage boy for one year?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

Neither of them talk for a while. Baz continues to stare at the ceiling, his eyebrows drawn close together. Penny wonders what he's thinking, but she doesn't ask. "So when does he come?" he finally asks, turning his head to face hers.

Penny blushes and looks away from him. Baz sits up, giving her a quizzical look. "What?"

"This is why I had to tell you right now," Penny sighs, regretting her procrastination. "He's coming over now."

Baz's eyes bulge— a rarity for him—and he leans over Penny, shocked. "BUNCE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have told you earlier!" she laughs, squirming under his glare.

"Yes, you should have!"

"But too late, now, right?" she smirks, rolling out from under Baz so that she can sit up. "Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm still not completely comfortable with it, myself. It's going to be weird, having another brother. Even if it's only for a year." Baz's face relaxes, forgiving her.

"I should probably go, then, right?"

"Actually," Penny says, a mischievous grin rising on her face. "I was hoping you could stay."

"What?"

"Just for dinner! It's going to be so awkward, Basil. Please? I could use someone to help me out," Penny practically begs (something she never does) (and especially never to Baz).

"You have your brother!"

"Premal's a twat!"

Baz can't help but agree with that. His face slowly softens and he looks at Penny. "Did you ask your mother?"

"Yes. She'd be happy to have you, as always," Penny beams. "And she thinks you and Simon will get along really well!"

"Simon? That's his name?" Baz says, holding back a laugh.

"Yes," Penny says, standing up. They can both hear the low grumble of the garage opening. "Simon Snow. And he's here."

—

Simon Snow. What a stupid name, Baz thinks as he cuts into his chicken, practically sawing at it with his knife. The boy sits across from him at the table, and Baz can't stop staring at him. He's dressed in horrible clothes; nothing like the polished things Baz wears. His hair is a mess of golden curls. His wide blue eyes shift with awkwardness as the Bunces talk to him, trying to make him feel at home. He has moles all over his skin. Baz has counted 12 already.

Baz can't stop staring at him.

Penny's next to him, laughing at something he just said. She seems to be having a good time. Baz wonders if she's met Simon before, or if this is the first time. Either way, she seems comfortable around him. They seem to click.

Simon Snow catches him staring and Baz immediately looks down, shoving a piece of the chicken into his mouth. He hates eating in front of people, but he's grown accustomed to eating in front of the Bunces. But eating in front of Simon . . . that seems strangely personal.

"I think you're going to like the high school, here," Mrs. Bunce is saying to Simon. She's grinning wide, obviously excited by the mysterious golden boy. It's obvious the two have met before, even if only a few times. But Simon seems to relax visibly at her voice as opposed to anyone else's. "We have lots of different courses, not just core classes. You're into the arts, aren't you?"

"Yes," Simon says, mouth still full of food. He swallows awkwardly before finishing his sentence. Penny laughs. "I like to draw."

"Really?" Mr. Bunce says, raising his eyebrows. "Are you any good?"

"Well, I'd like to think so," he laughs, flashing an ever-charming smile that has Baz squeezing his fingernails into his fist. "Honestly, I'm not that great, though. It's more of just a hobby."

"I'm sure you're wonderful," Penny says. "I'm more interested in academics themselves, but Baz here does both."

"Huh?" Baz murmurs, trapped in some weird state of mind. He shakes his head.

"You like academics and the arts," Penny says, nudging him. "Baz plays the violin."

"You do?" Simon says, turning to look at Baz straight on for the first time. His eyes are practically glowing. Baz swallows hard.

"Uh, yes. I do," he answers quickly before staring down at his plate.

"He's quite good. He'll probably get a huge scholarship to university for playing," Mrs. Bunce adds, pointing her fork towards Baz. "That's what you want to study, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bunce."

"That's really cool," Simon smiles. Genuinely. He is smiling genuinely at Baz.

Baz looks away.

His skin feels hot. His mind is a blur. He doesn't know what's going on or why he feels this way.

He stands up.

"Baz?" Penny asks, worried.

"Sorry, I just . . . I need to . . I'm going to the bathroom, if you'll excuse me," he stutters, trying to hastily remember his manners. He pushes his chair in and walks down the hallway towards the bathroom. He braces himself against the sink, staring into the mirror at his disheveled face. He looks paler than usual. His hair isn't as slicked back as it usually is. Was he messing with it at dinner subconsciously? Baz shakes his head and splashes water on his face before returning back to dinner.

—

"Goodnight, Baz! We'll see you later," Mrs. Bunce says as she heads up the staircase, leading Simon to his room. He's staying in the guest room for the next two weeks until Premal goes back to uni; then he's taking over his room. He only has one suitcase, Penny notices as she watches him shuffle up the stairs. She's standing by the front door with Baz, waiting till they're alone.

And once they are, Baz let's out a long breath. "Baz, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Penny whispers furiously. After returning to dinner he had done his best to act normal, but it was obvious to Penny that something was up.

"No, I'm fine," Baz says, straightening his back, trying to look the part.

"I know you too well to buy that, Basilton," she snaps, placing her hands on her hips. "What's wrong? Dinner was going so well!"

"I know it was . . it was . . I just, I don't know. There's something weird about Simon."

"Weird? How? He seems really great."

"No, he does. I mean, he is. Great. I just . . I have to go," Baz says, pushing open the front door and trotting down the steps before Penny can open her mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Sunday. Penny pushes open the door to Baz's room, sighing from relief as she drops her bag on the floor then flops down on the bed beside Baz, who is flipping through his book. "You wouldn't _believe_ the day I had!" she says, slamming his book shut. Baz looks at her in anger - he has a huge assessment tomorrow - and opens his book back up. Penny closes it again, pulling it towards her. "Baz? Aren't you curious?"

"I'm always curious, Bunce. But I'm also studious," he says, reaching for the book. She holds it above her head.

"Baz, it's summer. What could you possibly be studying for?"

"I'm getting ahead."

She shakes her head and tosses it onto the ground, out of his reach. He groans but props himself up on an elbow to listen to her.

Penny tells him all about her long day - running errands, cooking, working - and the plethora of mishaps that happened along the way. After she's done with her little diatribe, Baz tells her about his fairly boring day: he's just been reading all day long. "Why are you dressed so nice, then?" Penny laughs, studying his posh outfit.

"I'm not a sloth, Bunce. I don't sit around in my pajamas all day like some people," he says, nudging her. The "some people" was referring to Penny. Though Penny was fully dressed today due to her busy schedule, she loves to stay in her pajamas when she has free time. Baz always reprimands her for it when he comes over, saying she should always "dress for company." "But you're not really company," Penny would laugh.

"You just don't understand true comfort," she says, rolling onto her back.

They sit in silence for a moment. Sometimes they just do that: they sit together and don't talk and just enjoy the feeling of having someone who can just sit there with you.

But Baz doesn't feel like silence right now.

"So how is it living with Mr. Snow?" Baz snickers, though his heat is beating rapidly.

A wide grin spreads across Penny's face. "Oh my god, Baz, he's _wonderful!_ " She uses her hands as she talks, gesturing wildly as she explains what her new brother is right. "He's kind of an idiot - in like a cute, funny way. And he's like a puppy when it comes to . . . well, everything. He has so much energy during the day and he's always asking questions and always getting excited about the littlest things. He also eats all of our scones. Literally, all of them. Mum baked a whole batch of cherry ones the other day and they're already gone. Simon devours them," she smiles. "And he's always hungry, just in general. He'll eat anything. Mum likes it, though, because that means she can cook whatever she wants and at least someone will eat."

Baz watches her as she continues to go on and on about him. There's this glint in her eyes that Baz has never seen before. His heart drops a little bit.

"Penelope," he says, interrupting her description of his living habits. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, Baz," she snorts.

"No, I mean . . . do you, _like_ him?" Baz asks, feeling a bit ashamed. Penny and Baz have always been very open to each other about relationships. Neither of them have had any major relationships, but they always talk about crushes and such. Baz thought that Penny had her eye on this new American guy, Micah, but perhaps he was wrong.

"What?" Penny laughs, turning to face him. "God, no, Baz. He's my _brother!"_

"Yeah, but he's not related by blood. I would understand if . . "

"No, Basilton, no!" Penny cracks up, both mortified and hysterical. "Simon is great and I know we're going to get along well, but definitely not in that way. How could you think that?" She shakes her head before lying back down, still smiling at the thought.

"I don't know," Baz murmurs, turning onto his back as well, staring at the ceiling. When Baz was little he had those glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. He peeled them off a long time ago, but if he squints hard enough he can make out the faint outline of the stars carved into the paint.

"Baz?" Penny whispers, her voice suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"Do _you_ like him?" she says, her voice warm.

Baz swallows hard, his cheeks feeling hot. "I don't know," he whispers. And it's the truth. He's not quite sure how he feels about Simon Snow. At dinner he had felt something strange. But he's only just met him. How could he know so soon? "Maybe," he admits a moment later. Penny has tilted her head to look at him, but he doesn't look back. He keeps his eyes focused on the outline of a star in the ceiling.

"Okay," Penny replies, her face unreadable.

Silence. This time Baz embraces it.

After a long, long time, someone knocks on the door. Baz's younger sister, Mordelia, peeks her head in. "Dinner's ready, Basil," she says. She gives Penny a big wave and Penny smiles back. Baz thinks that Penny is her role model.

"Alright. We'll be down in a second," Baz replies, rolling off of the bed. Mordelia shuts the door. Baz goes to his mirror and fixes his hair, straightens his clothes. "Come on, Bunce. Let's go eat."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Thank you all for the kind messages and reviews! I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think about the next couple of chapters :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Baz knocks on the Bunce's front door but no one answers. Penny's car is in the driveway, so she must be home. He peeks in through the window; all the lights are on. He tries the doorbell, waits a few seconds. No one comes. "Christ," he mutters as he walks over to the small garden in front of the house. He bends over, lifts up a rock, and plucks a spare key from the mulch. He shakes the dirt off of his hand as he walks back up to the door, unlocks it, and steps inside the house. He pockets the key; he'll put it back later.

"Penny?" he calls, closing the door. He peeks in all of the rooms on the first floor and discovers no one. He wonders if Penny's out somewhere with her parents but then remembers that she would have told him. Baz always comes over Friday nights after work. Every single Friday, no exception.

He hops up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and presses his head against her closed door. He doesn't hear any voices. He slowly creaks the door open and practically jumps back in surprise at what he sees.

Penny is passed out on her bed, her face covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her skin. Simon Snow is sitting cross legged on the foot of the bed, his fingers tapping his phone. His head pops up as Baz steps in the room, obviously surprised. "Baz?" he whispers, a slight smile spreading across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday," he says. Simon looks confused, as that's not really an explanation, but he doesn't say anything. "What happened to her?"

"She's sick" Simon says, shrugging.

"I got that, Snow." Baz rolls his eyes. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. She's got a fever and had a really bad stomach ache earlier, though i think that went away. She's been asleep most of the day."

"Where are her parents?"

"They had some work event. I don't know. They asked me to watch her." He shrugs again. Simon Snow seemed to enjoy shrugging, Baz noticed.

"Well, you can take a break," Baz says, dropping his bag down on the floor and climbing onto the bed across from Simon. "I'm here."

Simon gives him a funny look. "Yeah, but you don't have to be. I can watch her. 'S fine."

Baz fights back the urge to grab him - either in frustration or passion, he's not quite sure. "Listen, Snow. It's Friday. Every Friday night for the past 17 years, Penny and I hang out. Just because she's sick I'm not leaving."

"The past 17 years? No way you were literally hanging out on Fridays as babies," Snow laughs.

Baz lets out an angry puff of air. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, _but_ the thing is, dear Basilton, I am now Penny's brother, even if it's only for a year or whatever. And as Penny's brother, I believe I have more authority on who is allowed to watch her when she's sick." Simon looks so proud of himself for coming up with this argument; Baz wants to smack - or kiss - the grin off of his face.

Again, he can't decide which.

Though he's pretty sure that he does like Simon Snow, which makes him all the more angry.

"Well, I'm not leaving."

"Fine. We can both watch her." Simon shrugs again.

"Fine."

The two boys sit across from each other, eyes trained on the sleeping girl, and don't speak. Eventually Simon picks up his phone again and starts fiddling with it. Baz takes his own phone out but doesn't turn it on. Instead, he moves his fingers meaninglessly as he watches Simon Snow. Baz takes note of all of his features. His curly golden hair, his moles and freckles, his bright blue eyes. Baz blushes just watching him. The boy is beautiful, almost godlike.

"Baz?" Simon asks. Baz's face gets hot as he tilts his head back towards his phone, his fingers flying over the screen stupidly.

"Yeah?" he mumbles in what he hopes is a disinterested voice.

"Look, I don't think anything's going to happen to Penny," Simon says. Baz is relieved that Simon didn't notice his staring; that would have been horribly awkward. "I mean, she's just sleeping, and I'm honestly pretty bored. Do you want to, I don't know, watch a movie or something downstairs? And maybe get a snack? I'm starving," he smirks.

* * *

Baz swallows hard, trying to keep his voice steady. "Uh, yeah. Why not," he mutters, pretending not to care. But his heart is racing and his head is whirring and his hands are shaking and it's hard to breathe.

"Cool," Simon says with a lopsided grin, standing up. He opens Penny's door and Baz follows after him. The two of them pad down the steps and into the kitchen. Simon opens the fridge and surveys it. "Hmm...Did you already eat dinner?"

"Yes," Baz replies, though he didn't, but he's not about to eat in front of Simon again. He'd rather starve.

"So did I," Simon says, shifting his weight as he closes the fridge door. "How 'bout some popcorn?"

Baz leans against the counter in what he hopes is a casual way. "Sure," he says, though he doesn't think he'll eat any.

"Cool," Simon says, opening up a cabinet and pulling out a bag of popcorn. He sets it in the microwave. The two stand in silence for the 3 minutes it takes for the bag to pop. "What movie should we watch?"

* * *

The two choose a cheesy comedy. Well, Simon chooses the movie, and Baz just goes along with it. They make it a solid 30 minutes into the movie sitting on opposite ends of the couch. And after that, Baz's stomach finally growls and he has to scoot a little closer to reach his hand into the nearly empty popcorn bag. "Should I make more?" Simon whispers, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"No, that's okay," Baz says, nibbling at the last few pieces. He can feel Simon's heat beside him, even though there's still a couple of inches between them. Still, Baz can feel the difference, and it makes him feel warmer.

Despite Simon's warmth, Baz shivers. "Here," Simon says, reaching over and grabbing a blanket. He holds it out to Baz, who tries to grab it, but Simon is still holding on. "I'm cold too," he shrugs. The two unfold their own halves of the blanket and lay it on their laps. After another 15 minutes Simon goes and makes another bag of popcorn. This time, Baz eats without worry. Their hands meet in the bag at one point and Baz jerks his hand away. Simon doesn't seem to notice.

The movie's not very good, but Baz enjoys the sound of Simon's laughter. And his presence. And their shared warmth underneath the blanket. And everything about watching a movie with Simon Snow.

* * *

Penny wakes up feeling much better. She's still hot and feels a bit nauseous, but overall, she feels pretty normal. She yawns, stretches, and climbs down the stairs. When she sees the two boys, her best friend and her new brother, sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, a blanket wrapped tightly around them as they watch a movie, a grin spread across her face. Baz notices her first and raises his eyebrow. She shakes her head and walks over.

"Penny! Are you feeling better?" Simon asks, his attention flying to her, completely forgetting about the movie despite it being the final scene.

"Much," she smiles, settling in next to Baz and curling up against him.

"Good. You're just in time - we're about to start another movie, if that's okay with you?" he says.

"That' sounds great," Penny smiles, looking at Baz with a spark in her eye. He just rolls his own eyes and tries to keep his expression blank, but Penny sees right through it.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all of the kind reviews and messages I've gotten about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Simon starts tagging along whenever Baz and Penny hang out, which is almost always. They go out to eat (Simon always orders two meals), to the movies (Simon orders a large popcorn for himself while Penny and Baz split a small), and to the park or pool (Baz likes going to the pool with Simon best he gets to see Simon shirtless). He fits seamlessly into their friendship, so much so that Baz sometimes forgets he's only known him for a little over a month. But even after that long, Baz's heart never ceases to pound when he hangs out with Simon. Penny's started to notice it, too, but Baz always looks away whenever she raises her eyebrow at him in a silent question. No, he doesn't want to talk about it. And no, he doesn't want Penny to interfere at all.

The three of them are sitting in Baz's living room playing Clue. Simon had never played before, which Penny and Baz found absolutely unacceptable. Baz already has it figured out - Mr. Green, Lounge , Candlestick - but he's holding off on making his guess so he can watch Simon struggle to play longer. He's absolutely horrible at the game and Baz has to hide his smile when Simon stares angrily at his sheet, scribbling something down.

"Uh, Mrs. White in the-"

Penny's phone rings. It's a rare occurrence: the only people who ever call her are Simon, Baz or her parents. And since she's a responsible child, her parents never really have to call her. She picks up her phone. "Hello?. . . . . Yeah, I thought - Oh! . . . . Yes, of course. I'll be right there . . . Okay. Bye." She hangs up before falling backwards to lay down on the carpet. She lets out a massive groan.

"What is it?"

"One of the girls at work just threw up. They want me to cover," she mutters.

Baz sighs internally: his time with Simon has come to an end today.

"I should leave now. I don't want to leave them short staffed," she sighs, sitting up. She grabs her things, puts on her jacket, and holds out her keys. "Simon, do you want me to drop you off?"

Simon looks at her hesitantly. Why is hesitating? Baz isn't quite sure what is going on. "No it's out of the way. You can just pick me up after work," he shrugs.

"It's only 8. They'll need me till 11. Are you good staying here till then?"

Simon just shrugs again. "Sure, why not?"

Penny glances at Baz nervously and Baz averts his eyes. Simon wants to stay. Simon wants to stay, alone with Baz, for hours. Hours. Baz feels light headed.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Good luck at work," Simon calls. Baz is too flustered to speak.

"Thanks," Penelope says, shutting the door behind her.

The two boys stare at the door for a minute, maybe longer. Eventually, Simon clears his throat and starts to clean up the game, folding the board and shoving the pieces into their compartments in the box. Baz helps him, carefully pulling the cards into a neat stack. Baz grabs the box and puts it in a drawer under the TV. He sits on the couch and Simon stays on the floor.

"You have siblings, right?" Simon asks suddenly. Baz nods his head numbly. "Where are they tonight? And your parents?"

"My siblings are all at friends' houses as my parents out of town."

"Why?"

"Business." Baz doesn't feel like explaining any more than that.

"Oh." Simon fiddles with his shoelaces. "So we're alone?"

Baz swallows hard. "Yes."

"For three hours."

"Yes."

Neither of them speak. Baz fights his desire to watch Simon, to look at those golden curls and freckled skin. Instead he pulls out his phone and checks his email, knowing well enough there will be nothing new in his inbox.

Simon stands up and sits next to him on the couch. He reaches over Baz for the TV remote. "Do you mind if I-"

"No."

Simon clicks the power button and the television flickers to life. He flips through the channels until settling on on a cooking show.

Baz pockets his phone, happy to have a better distraction. They watch the cooking show. Simon "oohs" and "ahhs" as the different foods are displayed. He's practically drooling, which Baz finds adorable. Simons eyes are locked on the screen while Baz's eyes are locked on Simon, watching him quietly.

Simon notices and turns to face Baz. Baz snaps his head down and he can hear Simon's soft laugher. He turns his head back to the other boy, managing to keep a bored expression, and raises an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at, Snow?" He asks.

"You were watching me."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No. I was watching the episode."

"I turned the TV off."

"No, you didn't," Baz shoots back. There's no way he could have turned the TV off without him noticing; he wasn't that distracted by Simon.

"Yes, I did," Simon smirks, tilting his head towards the screen.

Baz looks at the television, which is, sure enough, off. Baz opens his mouth to explain himself, quickly thinking up an excuse as he turns back to face Simon.

Luckily he doesn't have to come up with one.

Simon's lips hesitantly brush against Baz's, the faintest whisper of a kiss. Baz's eyes stay wide open in shock, watching as the boy pulls away, cheeks flushed, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"No," Baz whispers. Simons eyes flick up to meet his, blue with hope and curiosity and fear and beauty. Baz could stare into his eyes for hours. "Don't be sorry. Just-"

Kiss me again, he thinks as Simon does just that. He places his hands gently around Simon's face and pulls him in, pressing his lips against Baz's, more firmly this time. More sure.

Baz tentatively places his hands on Simon's shoulders, wanting to hold onto him. Simon smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss. Baz's thoughts blur, unsure if this is a dream or not. This can't possibly be real. Simon Snow can't possibly be kissing him.

Baz pulls away for a second, breathing heavily. Simon presses his forehead against his, eyes closed. "Is this okay? Am I okay?"

"Yes," Baz breathes. "Yes, you're more than okay. You're perfect." He takes a long, shaky breath. Simon runs his hand against Baz's arm, sending waves of tingles and calmness through Baz simultaneously.

They stay there for a while, foreheads pressed together, hands placed reassuringly on each others' bodies, breath mingling in a warm cloud.

Baz, now positive he's not dreaming, closes the distance between them and kisses Simon again. Their lips dance together and Baz gracefully leans forward, lowering Simon back so that he's laying on the couch. Baz hovers over him, staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. "I didn't think this was possible," he says in awe, running a hand over Simon's cheek.

Simon smiles and reaches up, his fingers brushing through Baz's long hair. "I didn't think...well, I didn't think anything. I just did." Simon smiled at him and Baz felt instantly invigorated looking at the smile. "It felt right."

"Yes. It did."

"You feel right," Simon whispers. Baz lowers himself against Simon and the two kiss, more passionately this time.

The three hours that Penny works seem like seconds. Penny peaks her head in the door and the two boys split apart as if nothing has happened. If she notices anything, she doesn't say. "How was work?" Baz asks, clearing his throat. He tries to subtly straighten his shirt as Simon does the same.

"Fine. Boring, but not bad. I'm exhausted though. Simon, you ready to go?" She says leaning over the couch and peering down at him.

Simon hops up, somehow full of energy, "Let's go."

"See you tomorrow, Baz?" Penny asks as the two head towards the door. Baz turns his head to look at them. He nods with a small smile.

"Yes. Goodnight," he calls. Penny exits first and then Simon, who gives Baz a boyish grin before closing the door behind him.

Baz sleeps well that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been buried in work and rehearsals. And sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to update as soon as I could.

* * *

The drive home is quiet. Penny's exhausted from her shift at assumes the same of Simon, who is strangely quiet. Usually he's fairly talkative, but he stays silent, lips pressed tightly together. The drive to their house is quick - as Baz only lives a few streets over - and they both trudge inside and upstairs silently.

"Night, Si," Penny says when they split in the hallway. She changes into her pajamas, brushes her wild mane of hair, flicks off the lights and climbs into bed. She's nearly asleep when her door creaks open just minutes later.

"Penny?" a voice says. Penny squints, unable to make out the face in the light, but knowing it's Simon.

"Yes?"

Simon sneaks in through the crack and closes the door. Penny sits up, grabs her glasses, and clicks her lamp on. Simon is standing in front of her, still fully dressed, eyes bursting with . . . something. Penny couldn't quite sort out what emotion was behind them. "Is it okay if I-?"

"Yeah, of course," she says, scooting over to make room for him next to her on the bed. "What's going on?"

"I should've told you in the car," he whispers, not meeting her eyes. Penny scrunches her nose, studying him. _So he wasn't tired; he was thinking about something._ "I didn't know though . . . if I . . . oh, god."

"Words, Simon," Penny says gently, a small bit of encouragement. After living with Simon for a month, Penny has quickly learned about Simon's trouble with speaking. While sometimes he'll go on for hours about the stupidest things, he seemed to choke up whenever he tried to say anything that mattered. Penny has learned to gently coax his to keep speaking but not rush him.

Simon takes a deep, steadying breath. "We kissed," he blurts out, facing Penny. "Baz and I. I mean, I kissed him first, but then after we kept-" Penny stares at him, her heart racing with joy as he rattles on about the technicalities of the kiss. Penny doesn't pay attention to the details; she's too stunned by the news. She's wide awake, now. "-and I like him? I don't know if he really likes me though, maybe he was just being nice . . . "

"No, no," Penny says, grabbing at Simon's hands. "I'm sure he likes you," Penny tells him, smiling into his eyes. She doesn't tell him that Baz had basically admitted his crush on Simon just weeks ago, but she doesn't need to. Her short sentence calms Simon down instantly.

He lets out a breath of relief and looks at Penny curiously. He seems to have just remembered something, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Wait - you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Simon. Why wouldn't I be?" she says, now looking confused herself. Not only is she okay with this but she's thrilled about it!

"Because Baz is your best friend? And I'm kind of your brother? And you didn't even know I was gay and-" he rattles on but Penny places her hand jokingly over his mouth and he quiets down, eyes wide.

"Simon, I'm happy for you and Baz. I think it's great that you like each other. In fact I was so worried you two wouldn't get along a month ago and that'd I'd have to split my time between you two," she shrugs, smiling. "This is good, Si."

Simon stares at her like she's just given him a precious gift. Perhaps she has. Penny doesn't know the full story of Simon's past, but she knows he hasn't gotten much out of life. Maybe this - maybe Baz - is just the thing he needs.

"Thanks, Penny," he says, standing up. "Sorry for barging in on you . . I just had to get it out there," he laughs, walking towards the door.

"It's okay," she smirks, folding her glasses neatly on her bedside table. "Now go to sleep, you idiot." Simon walks across the hall and Penny turns off her lamp.

* * *

Baz stops by the next day. It's not unusual, of course - Baz has an everlasting, open invitation to the Bunce's house. But Penny's been doing work all day and really hopes Baz wasn't looking forward to hanging out; she'd be too easily tempted to abandon her laptop. She opens the door when he knocks and lets him inside without question. "I have a lot of work to do, so I'm gonna have to stay in tonight. If you want we can order-" she starts, hoping that Baz will still stick around while she works.

"Actually, Pen, that's okay," Baz says, shifting his weight. Penny stares at him. Baz _never_ shifts his weight because Baz is _never nervous._ Never. Penny looks at him frightfully as she waits for the remainder of his explanation. He swallows hard and continues, still swaying slightly. "I'm not here for you," he shrugs.

Oh.

 _Oh._ Penny's quick to hide her grin as Baz's eyes flicker towards the staircase. He's obvious uncomfortable, and Penny can't help but find the sight amusing. Never in her whole life has she seen Baz look so squeamish. Penny opens her mouth to tease him but she hears footsteps. Simon's walking down the stairs, hands shoved in his pockets, as equally nervous as Baz is. He smiles tightly at Baz and then looks to Penny.

"So . . "

"So?"

"So, I guess I'll see you guys later," Penny shrugs, fighting back her smile as she races back upstairs. She listens carefully in hopes of eavesdropping but the boys talk quietly before closing the front door. Penny sits back down on her desk, but her mind is miles away from her work.


	6. Chapter 6

warning: this chapter is (I guess) rated M/T. Not graphic or anything but just fyi.

* * *

Their date is nice.

Baz takes Simon to a diner where they get sandwiches and chips and milkshakes. Baz eats shyly while Simon scarfs down his own meal, talking as he chews. They go see a movie afterwords at Simon's request. Baz doesn't really pay attention to the film; he's too distracted by the feel of Simon's hand resting gently on his thigh. Simon giggles at all of the stupid jokes and his laugh fills Baz with tingles.

When the movie's over, the two boys casually get into Baz's car, Simon blabbing on about the movie. "And the part where his grandma fell in the pool? And his grandpa dove in after her? SO funny!" Simon smirks, buckling his seatbelt.

Baz did not remember the part about the pool, but he laughs as if he did. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Snow." He starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot, heading back towards the Bunce's house.

"Uh, Baz?" Simon asks after a few quiet moment of driving.

"Yes?"

"Are your parents still out of town?"

Baz's cheeks flood with heat. "No."

"And, uh, your siblings are-"

"Out."

"Okay." Simon's breath hitches slightly, or at least Baz thinks it does. He's too scared to look at him, so he keeps his eyes focused on the street signs he passes, even though he's had them memorized since birth. _Longswillow Road. Walters Lane. Stonecrop Circle._

He's about to turn onto Penny's street when Simon places a hand gently on top of Baz's. He spares a brief glance at Simon, holding his breath, and raises an eyebrow. Simon shrugs sheepishly.

He doesn't turn.

When they park at Baz's house, it's quiet. Neither of the boys talk as they exit the car, unlock the front door and pad up the steps to Baz's room. Baz realizes belatedly that his room isn't exactly in great shape. But then again, Baz's definition of messy is most likely Simon's definition of spotless, so he decides not too worry about it.

"I like your room," Simon says in an (unsuccessful) attempt to break the silence.

"Thanks," Baz says, closing the door. He flicks on a lamp, his hands aching for something to do so they won't tap nervously against his leg.

Simon comes up behind him, his arms snaking around Baz's waist as he flicks on the switch, the lamp bursting to life. Baz sucks in a deep breath.

"I like you, Baz," Simon whispers against him, his breath hot against Baz's skin.

"I like you, too, Snow." Baz feels as if he may faint.

"Simon," he says. "Call me Simon. Please."

Baz shifts in his arms so that he's facing the other boy, their chests pressed together, noses almost touching. "I like you, Simon," he says, and then they're kissing.

Their hands grab rapidly at each other, pulling at hair and clothes, tracing patterns on skin, lips dancing intricately. Simon's hands tease the hem of Baz's shirt until Baz nods eagerly against his lips, and the golden boy slides the fabric over Baz's head. Simon's hands are warm against Baz's cold skin, soft and gentle and confident. Baz presses into his touch, wanting more.

Simon seems to understand. He pulls his own shirt off before maneuvering the two of them onto the bed, Simon laying on the mattress, Baz hovering over him. Simon's fingers trail down the length of Baz's chest before lingering at his waist, where skin meets denim. Simon breaks their kiss for a second, looking at Baz with a question. Baz nods almost ferociously, his heart pulsing rapidly as Simon easily unzips his jeans. Baz kicks them off before helping Simon out of his own. The two boys press against each other, skin against skin, before slowing making their way under the blankets, though their body heat is enough to keep both of them warm. But with the blankets covering them, enclosing them together, the boys finally remove their boxers.

Baz feels like he's dreaming. He's flying. He's untouchable.

Simon can't be real.

But Simon is real.

And the very real Simon is pressed against Baz, limbs tangled together, lips brushing necks and chests and thighs and cheeks. Baz pulls his lips away from Simon for just a moment, staring into his eyes. Those wide eyes that Baz thinks are unsuitable for solely the word "blue".

"What?" Simon whispers, his hands lazily stroking Baz's shoulder.

"I just . . . I can't stop staring at you," Baz replies.

"You don't have to," Simon smiles.

Baz knows that he never will.

* * *

The end! Thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciated all of your kind reviews and messages. I don't have any other snowbaz ideas but would totally be willing to write more if you have suggestions, so feel free to message me! Thanks again :) Carry on!


End file.
